Best of Both Worlds
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: What if Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart were two different people? Well, not only that, one unlucky boy has the problem when the two both reveal feelings for him, and boy does it get messy...
1. Meeting A Pop Princess

**AN: A new story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Meeting A Pop Princess**

Miley Stewart and her best friend Michael Harris were sitting in his room doing homework. Miley and Michael have been friends for a while, ever since Michael moved out here, about a couple of years ago. She was the one that helped Michael get on his feet when he arrived, and they have been friends ever since.

Just as the day was beginning to get a little boring, however...

"Hello?" Michael answered on his house phone.

"Brother? It's me." Charles, Michael's older brother answered.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Michael asked.

"I need you to pick up Melody from detention. I'm really busy so I can't do it." Charles said. Michael sighed, and looked at his female friend, who gave him a comforting smile.

"Go ahead and rest, I'll go and get her." Miley said. Michael gave her a thankful smile, and returned to his conversation.

"Consider her picked up." Michael said.

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get home." Charles said, hanging up. Michael placed his cell phone down, and looked at his friend. Miley just gathered her things, and was at the door to his room before he could say another word.

"You owe me." Miley said.

* * *

"Melody, I need to know, what do you think about me and Michael actually getting together?" Miley asked her friend.

"Go for it." Melody said. "He cares about you, so if it works out, it is all good. If it don't, well, that was the risk that you knew about."

"Thanks, that's a way of looking at things I suppose." Miley said in a somewhat disappointed voice.

"Hey, I was being honest." Melody said. "It's not as if he was going to meet someone else right before you ask him out."

"You probably have just jinxed me, you know that, right?" Miley joked around.

"Whatever, you tramp, just keep driving." Melody joked back.

* * *

A normal day for Michael Harris would include some or all of the following, going to school, coming home, hanging out with friends, doing chores, and either just sleeping in or hanging out at the mall where he worked in one of his brother's video game shops. What he was doing today was just that, hanging out at home, watching tv. It was a bright and sunny day outside. He had to mow his lawn, which he was dreading doing. He hated doing that, because his lawn in St. Louis, his original hometown, before he moved here to Malibu, was a lot smaller than his current lawn, which was a lot bigger, and took at least twice as long to do. Michael sighed, and decided that he better do what he had to do before he was going to punk out of it.

_Better now than never._ Michael thought as he walked towards his garage.

* * *

Hannah Montana was a famous pop star, she had it all. Fame, fortune, and a well thriving career. She was driving her car along a residential street, but then out of nowhere, it suddenly stopped on her. She knew that she was having car trouble, but Hannah hoped that she would have been able to get home before her car died on her, but the fact that there was black smoke coming from under her car hood, that proved that what she had in mind was not going to happen. She hopped out of her car, and tried to look under the hood, she caught a gust of black smoke right in her face. She took a step back, and looked around at the neighborhood that she was in. It was no familiar territory that she was in. As she took another look around, she saw a teenage boy her age, mowing his lawn. Having nothing to lose, she pulled her hood over her head, and she decided to ask him for help.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" Hannah asked the blonde teen. He wiped some sweat off of his brow, and looked at her.

"Sure, what up?" Michael asked her.

"My car died on me. Can I use your phone to call someone?" Hannah asked Michael.

"Fine, follow me." Michael said, leading her up to his home, which was roughly the same size as her home.

* * *

Hannah stepped into the home, and realized that the house was very nice, not as full of glamour as hers, but it was nice and homely as it could be for someone of his status living here.

"There's the phone right there." Michael said. Hannah said thank you, and began using it. Michael went back outside on his porch for a minute, just in time to see his friend Miley and his step sister Melody arrive home.

"Ladies, what is up?" Michael asked in a curious tone.

"That car, do you know who's that is?" Miley asked.

"No, who does it belong to?" Michael asked.

"Hannah Montana, the pop star." Melody, Michael's step sister said. Michael sat there and thought about it for a minute, and then it dawned on him. That meant that the girl that was in his house right now...

_Holy shit..._

Michael stood there thinking about what he was going to say to his famous houseguest, but then he realized that his friends were already inside the home.

"This isn't going to be good." Michael said. He quickly ran into his home, and saw that to their surprise, they were calmly talking with the girl that Michael now knew was Hannah. Michael looked back, and saw a limo pull in front of the house, and Hannah walked up to him.

"Thanks, Hannah said quietly. "I'll see you again somewhere, alright?"

"Fine by me." Michael said. "I hope that you will arrive home, safe and sound."

"I will." Hannah said, smiling. Michael watched as she hopped in the limo, and drive away.

For some strange reason, Michael had a very good feeling that he had not seen the last of her, and he was right.

* * *

**AN: I'll admit the beginning was kind of iffy, but trust me, it's gets better. Please keep reading!**


	2. A Formal Question

**AN: Nothing to really say, so enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: A Formal Question**

Miley couldn't believe what happened yesterday. Not only did she meet a famous pop star in Hannah Montana, but when she talked to her about Michael, she said that he was really cute and that it was really fortunate that she had met him. For some reason, that angered Miley a little bit. It could have been due to jealousy, but Melody knew that it was really due to the fact that Miley considered Michael to be hers. That was cute, Melody thought, but at the same time, Miley knew that this was going to be something more.

* * *

"Miley, you are wearing a hole in my floor." Melody said, watching her friend pace back and forth angrily.

"Who in the hell does she think she is?" Miley said, voice full of spite. "She is moving in and trying to take my man. How in the hell do you think I should feel!"

"Wait, 'your man'?" Melody said in disbelief.

"I didn't say that." Miley said. "I said 'my friend'."

"Bull. You said 'my man'. You are in love with him!" Melody said hopping off of her bed, and pointing at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Miley lied, trying her best to keep her blush from showing in her face, which was failing miserably. Melody knew that she was dead on in her accusations.

"Whatever. You are caught, and no matter how much you deny this, I will not drop this." Melody said.

* * *

Jackson, Miley's older brother, was hanging out in the video game shop that Michael worked at. Jackson was sitting at the counter, and then he asked the question that was on his mind for the past few minutes.

"So, from Miley, I heard that you met Hannah Montana." Jackson told his friend.

"Yeah, her car died on her, so I let her use our phone, and she and I talked for a little bit." Michael said.

"Talked about what?" Jackson said, continuing to press the issue.

"Nothing important, don't you have to be somewhere else right about now?" Michael asked, trying to get his friend to leave him alone.

"Alright, but when you get off of work, I have some more questions for you to answer." Jackson said, laughing as he left the store.

All Michael did was shake his head, and went back to work. As he was placing some video games on the shelf, he looked up, and noticed that a blonde with a hood on her face was checking him out. Michael pretended not to notice her, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the blonde is still stealing glances at him.

_That wouldn't be Hannah, would it? _Michael thought. For some reason, he thinks that is Hannah, because the last time he remembered seeing her, she was dressed liked that. He gets a brief, but good look at her face, and he confirms that it is her.

_What in the hell is she doing here? _Michael asked himself. He saw her disappear around the corner, and he decided to see what was on her mind, that and to find out just why she was here.

"Can I help you?" Michael asked her, as she was looking at a group of video games. It was obvious that she wasn't here to look at games, she was interested in him.

"Um. Just browsing, thanks." Hannah said, not making eye contact. Michael knew what he had to do though. He took a few steps out of her sight and range.

"Hannah?" Michael said. Almost on instinct, her head snapped right to the sound of his voice. There she was met with a smile, and she knew that she was caught.

"Any reason why you are here?" Michael asked her. Hannah felt her face get flushed as he stood right before her.

"I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked quickly. Michael was taken aback at that question.

"No, not at the moment, why?" Michael asked her again. She looked at him, and then right at the floor.

"I was wondering, that if you aren't too busy, maybe we can hang out sometime?" Hannah asked, looking directly at him.

"Sure, that would be cool." Michael said. They exchanged numbers, and Michael watched her leave.

"Wow, I have a date with a famous pop princess." Michael said to himself as he went back to work.

* * *

Miley found her friend sitting on the porch in front of his house. She knew that it was now or never to do this. Taking a deep breath, she approached him.

"Hey, what's up?" Michael said as she approached him.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing this weekend. You want to see a movie or something with me?" Miley asked.

"Sorry, Miley, I have a date this weekend." Michael said. "Maybe some other time, huh?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry to bother you." Miley said, some sadness in her voice. Michael just gave her a friendly smile, and walked back into his home. Miley stood there, heartbroken, and she literally had to drag herself back home.

"That bastard." Miley said, crying her eyes out. She really did have romantic feelings for him, and the fact that he had the nerve to do this to her, and now that he was dating someone else, that was a blow to their relationship that they may not recover from.

"Even though we aren't together, it still hurts that he is out with other people." Miley said. She let a tear fall down her cheek, before she fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, Miley sees who Michael is dating, and it comes to a surprise just who she is. R&R!**


	3. A Very Bad Surprise

**AN: Just when things can't get any worse for Miley, she sees her crush out with another girl. Just who is that girl anyway?**

**Chapter Three: A Very Bad Surprise**

Miley went to the movies by herself just to get her mind off of Michael's rejection of her. It still stung the way that he turned her down, and for some odd reason, she thought of the two of them as a couple even though they were not. Maybe that was due to the fact that they hung around each other all of the time. Now wasn't the time to act all sentimental, now she has to recover from rejection, and since he was on a date with some other chick, she might as well see this movie alone.

So, there she was, sitting in the movie theater, alone. The movie was going on the screen, but she wasn't watching it. Her mind was so preoccupied with Michael that she didn't even want to watch the movie. Just as she was about to leave, there he was. Michael strolled in to the dark theater with stuff in his hand from the popcorn stand. Michael took a seat right next to a blonde that didn't show her face, but was covered enough not to reveal herself. The fact that they were snuggled up with each other made Miley sick enough that she dropped everything that she had, which was nothing, and left, feeling that very familiar heartbreaking feeling all over again.

* * *

Miley knew that she wanted to be with Michael more than everything, but the fact that she had just saw him with another girl made her feel so broken that she knew that the next time that she was going to see him, which was going to be very soon, ladies and gentlemen, she was either going to slap him, or yell at him for what he was doing to them.

_Jesus, all of this heartbreak, and we aren't even together yet. _Miley thought to herself as she arrived home.

"Well, might as well get over this." Miley said as she shed a tear and entered her home. Crying over this boy was getting really old...

* * *

Michael and Hannah stepped out of the theater together, looking up at the moonlight and the stars. Hannah smiled, and wrapped her arms around Michael's arm.

"Thanks for the movie." Hannah said. "I really enjoyed it."

"No problem." Michael answered her back. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Can you take me home?" Hannah asked. "Besides, I wanted to show you my room."

Something told him to say no, but of course...

"Sure, no problem." Michael said. Hannah smiled, and they drove off. In the back of his mind, Michael hoped that he wasn't making a mistake...

* * *

Hannah's room was something amazing. He saw that her front door to her room had her initials, and as soon as he entered, he noticed her room, with a revolving closet filled with clothes, a dresser with her initials on it, and her bed, which had a blanket made of white fur. Michael took a seat on the bed, and let out a sigh of relief. Hannah came in and took a seat right next to him.

"So, how do you like my room?" Hannah asked.

"It's unique. Very unique." Michael said with a smile. Hannah let out a small chuckle, and placed her head on his shoulder.

_Just what am I doing here? _Michael thought to himself. _I really do like this girl, but I know that if something happens, it will be the end of me and Miley's friendship. _

_Wait. Miley and I are just friends. I shouldn't care what happens or what she thinks. We aren't together, and I just wants to be friends with her. Maybe something will happen in the future, but it won't._

"Michael, how do you feel about Miley?" Hannah asked him, snapping him out of his daydream and thoughts.

"Miley and I are really close." Michael said. "She helped me out when I first moved here from Jennings."

"Jennings?" Hannah asked.

"A county in St. Louis Missouri." Michael said, clarifying things for her. "I was really shy out here, but she helped me talk to girls, and soon enough, everyone wanted to be my friend. I owe that to her."

"Well, did you ever want to become a couple?" Hannah asked him.

"At a point, yeah, I did." Michael said.

"What happened?" Hannah asked.

"Jake Ryan happened." Michael said. Hannah noticed that his voice took a very angry tone. "He came in and Miley fell all over him. That didn't get me until what she said to me when I was going to tell her how I felt about her."

"What did she say?" Hannah asked.

"We were going to be nothing more than friends. That destroyed me." Michael said sadly. He let his long blonde hair fall over his face. Hannah saw a tear fall over his face. She hugged him, and they leaned back on the bed, and soon enough, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Miley waited up until eleven at night hoping that Michael was coming home. When she didn't see his car pull up, she knew that he either came and gone, or never came back. That left one thought that she could not even bear to think about.

"Wait, he wouldn't...would he?" Miley told herself in total disbelief.

_Michael would not do that on the first date._

_Maybe you are just saying that so that you could be his first._

She knew that was wishful thinking.

* * *

Michael looked at Hannah's clock, and realized that it was after eleven. He knew he had to get home because his curfew was in less than 30 minutes. He tucked Hannah into her bed, and snuck out of her bedroom window. He hopped into his car, and drove home, knowing in the back of his mind that he would have a lot of explaining to do once he got there...

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, fights break out. Keep reading to see who throws the blows...**


	4. Everybody Knows

**AN: Michael and Hannah's relationship grows, and his friends and family finds out just who he is dating.**

**Chapter Four: Everyone Knows**

Michael woke up, and looked out at the bright Saturday sunrise. Michael stretched his arms, and realized that there was a post it note attached to his head. He snatched it off of his head, and looked at it. It read:

_Since you got in late, and I didn't want to wake you up, I wanted to remind you that you need to drop me off at Saturday Detention. _

_Thanks. Melody._

"What a pain in my ass." Michael sighed as he got up. He looked over at his clock, and it flashed 7:20 AM. Detention was going to begin in about 40 minutes, so he decided that it was time to wake her up. He walked into her room, and saw that she was still sound asleep in her bed. Perfect. Now for a little payback. Michael knew that the best way to get her up, was this way.

Michael reached under her mattress, and with one quick motion, he flipped the entire thing over, causing her to fall on the floor, sitting up, looking at him with hate in her eyes.

"Get ready, because I am dropping you off in 30 minutes." Michael said. Michael walked out of her room, and shut the door, just as a pillow went flying across and hitting the door.

* * *

On the car ride to school, it was eerily quiet. Michael knew that Melody was going to interrogate him about why he was out late last night, so he figured that she was going to drill him all the way to school.

"Me and Charles want to know who you are dating." Melody said.

_Jesus Christ, here we go..._

"Look, when the time is right, I will let you both know." Michael said with a smile, hoping that would be the end of that. Of course it wasn't.

"Look. Miley really is really lonely without you, so do you think that you two can do something together?" Melody asked him.

"I'll think about it." Michael said in almost a cold tone.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" Michael asked, as if he had no idea what was going on.

"Dude, you are that fucking clueless, aren't you?" Melody asked, shaking her head.

"Yeah, why don't you tell me what I am missing now that I am so fucking clueless." Michael said.

"Look, Miley has feelings for you, so why don't you two get together? You guys are perfect for each other." Melody stated.

"Oh look, we are here at school." Michael said, coming to a stop at Seaview High. Melody stayed in her seat, still staring at him.

"Well?" Melody said in disbelief.

"Goodbye, Melody." Michael said. Melody cursed under her breath, and got out of his truck.

"I am not going to let this go. We are going to talk about this when I get home." Melody said, leaning back from the window. Michael waved, and drove away.

_Miley doesn't care about me, and she doesn't want me as a boyfriend. She told me herself._ Michael thought.

* * *

When Michael got home, he was about to go right back to sleep, but he heard his cell phone ring. He looked at it , and realized that it was Hannah. Michael smiled, and answered the phone.

"Yeah, Hannah?" Michael answered his cell phone.

"Michael? I was wondering that if you weren't doing anything tomorrow, did you want to come to a video shoot with me?" Hannah asked.

"What is the video about?" Michael asked.

"It's a video shoot for a Christmas video." Hannah asked. "So, what do you say? Are you free?"

"Sure. Call me later with the details." Michael said.

"Thanks babe. I will call you later." Hannah said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Melody was on the phone with Miley, and two were talking about Michael of course. She tried to calm her friend down, but she knew that she wasn't going to be calm for a long while.

"Well, what did he say?" Miley asked her.

"Well, he didn't say anything." Melody answered. She heard Miley let out a depressed sigh.

"Well, it may be for the best after all. Maybe we weren't meant to be together." Miley said.

"If it was meant to be, then it was meant to be, and if it wasn't, well, it wasn't meant to be." Melody said.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." Miley said sarcastically.

"Look, what in the hell do you want me to say?" Melody said in an angry tone. "Of course he cares about you. This acting helpless and moping around bullshit isn't going to get you what you want. If you want Michael, tell him that, not me."

"You right. If I want him, I have to take him." Miley said, sounding determined. "Hey, did he tell you what he did with his date last night?"

"No, when I find out, I'll tell you." Melody said.

"Thanks." Miley said.

"No problem." Melody said.

* * *

Michael watched from nearby as Hannah did her duet with another famous singer. The setting was that she was sitting on a copy of Santa's sled, the song that she was singing was 'Silent Night', and that snow was falling as she sung. As she continued to sing, Michael realized that she had a beautiful voice. Hannah looked at him and smiled. Michael smiled back, and felt a warmness inside of him that made him feel good for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Hannah walked over to Michael and smiled at him. He of course smiled back.

"You were great, Hannah." Michael said.

"Thanks. How do you like the snow?" Hannah asked him.

"It reminds me of home." Michael said. They were standing near the setting of the Christmas video that she just shot. Hannah looked up, and saw what was above the two of them.

"Michael." Hannah said, pointing upwards. Michael looked up, and saw the mistletoe above them.

_Oh boy. _Michael thought. He knew what those things were for. Michael took a deep breath, and prepared himself for what was coming.

"Yeah, that is a mistletoe, alright." Michael said, looking at the decoration hanging above them. Michael looked right back at Hannah, and they shared a look for a moment. Michael slowly leaned in until his lips was on Hannah's. Michael broke the kiss, blushing badly.

"Hannah?" Michael said, praying that he didn't cross the line. He knew he didn't, when Hannah wrapped her hands around his neck, and smiled back at him.

"Don't talk." Hannah whispered. She leaned in and kissed him again, this time making the kiss much deeper.

_This is what love is like, huh?_

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, the secret is out, and it gets mixed reactions. R&R!**


	5. The Kiss Saw Around The World

**AN: Michael and Hannah have finally kissed, and they thought that it would be a secret. Well, not so much...**

**Chapter Five: The Kiss Seen Around The World**

Michael's mind was racing a mile a minute as he laid on his bed. He knew that what he did was going to be exposed soon enough, and hell will follow. Michael sighed, and sat up. He opened his window, and saw that the sun was bright in the sky. He smiled, knowing that it was going to be a lovely day, all things considering. He kicked off his slippers, and walked towards the bathroom. He took off his remaining clothes, and stepped in the shower.

_Man, this is going to be an interesting day, isn't it?_

* * *

Michael, dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt, let out a yawn as he slowly walked down the steps. He saw that Melody was watching TV, and instead of interrupting her, he sat on the steps, watching the show as well. It was a pop star show, and then he knew what was probably going to happen.

"Well, it seems that Christmas has come early for Hannah Montana." The TV show host said. "While she was shooting a Christmas video, cameras caught her giving a kiss to an unknown blonde teen..."

There it was. The kiss was saw on TV. Michael had a look of shock and embarrassment on his face. Now he had to think of a way to explain things before they got out of hand, which wasn't going to happen now. Michael crept back to his room, locked the door, and he laid back on the bed, and just stared at the ceiling.

"Okay, just what the hell happened?" Michael asked himself.

* * *

Miley was in her room, looking at TV. She knew that today was the day that she was going to tell Michael how she really felt about her. She didn't know how he was going to take it, but she just had to tell him. She looked towards the door and saw Melody standing outside, looking around. She walked towards the door and walked her inside.

"What's up?" Miley asked her.

"Did you see it?" Melody asked her.

"See what?" Miley asked in a clueless voice. Melody sighed, and walked over to the TV, and switched it to a certain channel. There Miley saw Hannah kissing a very familiar blonde. Miley just watched as Michael was kissing her, and she could have sworn that he looked at the camera and smiled. Melody looked at her friend, and saw that Miley was now crying. Melody tried to comfort her, but she snatched her shoulder away, and ran upstairs. Miley ran into her room, and began to cry really loudly. Melody figured that now would be the best time to leave her alone, and to go and confront that son of a bitch brother of hers.

* * *

Michael was sitting in his room when someone began to knock on his door really hard. He knew it was Melody, because who else would knock like the police, besides his sister who really was a cop.

"Open up you son of a bitch, I know that you are in there!" Melody yelled. Michael just laid there as if nothing was happening, which was a smart move, because he knew that if he did open the door, that would have been the stupidest thing that he ever did.

"Michael, Miley knows that you kissed Hannah, but I want to know why didn't you tell us?" Melody asked, her voice being much more calm.

"We went out only a few times as friends, I didn't think that it was going to be exposed so soon anyways." Michael called back. He slid off of his bed, and walked towards the door, but he didn't open it.

"Michael, look. I didn't want to say this, but I figured that now someone needs to tell you this before something bad happens." Melody said, taking a very deep breath. "Miley told me that she has feelings for you. She always have, and the fact that the whole episode with Jake happened and that she accused you of not caring about her was total bullshit."

Michael opened the door, and looked at her. Melody could tell when he felt like he had wronged someone that really cared about him. He looked as though someone he cared about died right in front of him.

"Man, what have I done?" Michael asked rhetorically, running a hand through his long blonde hair.

"Don't worry, go and tell her how you really feel about her." Melody said.

"Where is she? Where did she go?" Michael asked her quickly.

"She went out." Melody said. "Go and find her."

"Thanks." Michael said, giving his stepsister a quick hug, and running out to his car.

"No problem." Melody said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Michael quickly scanned the streets for his friend, worry and dread running through his heart. He knew that he made a mistake by Miley, and he knew that he had to make it right, if he could make it right. He looked up the street, and saw her walking up the sidewalk. Michael turned off his truck, got out of it, and ran to join her.

"Miley!" Michael yelled, trying to get her attention. Miley looked back at him with a tear stained face, and just kept walking faster.

"Miley, wait! I want to talk to you!" Michael said.

"Forget it!" Miley screamed back. "Why don't you go slide your tongue down Hannah's throat like you did earlier!"

"Miley, please stop for a second, and just listen to me!" Michael yelled at her. Miley suddenly broke out into a run. Michael growled, and began to chase after her. Miley wasn't looking, and didn't see a car coming right at her. Michael ran right around the corner, and saw a car speeding away, and to his utter horror, saw his friend lying motionless on the street.

"Oh god. No." Michael said. He ran over to her, and looked at her lifeless body. He looked around, and saw a police car coming. Michael felt tears streaming down his cheeks, and he held his friend's body close to his.

"Miley, I am so sorry." Michael said through tears.

* * *

**AN: Please keep reading to find out what happens.**


	6. Best of Both Worlds

**AN: As Michael sits right here, he contemplates his relationships, and ends up making a really big decision.**

**Chapter Six: Best of Both Worlds**

Michael just sat there, looking at Miley's lifeless body in the hospital bed. She looked at peace, and beautiful as she laid there. But in the back of his mind, Michael knew that if she didn't pull through, this was going to be all of his fault. He was the one that hurt her, he was the one that made her run into that street, and he was the reason that she got hit and that's why she was in the state that she was now. He couldn't take this, he wasn't going to lose the best thing that has happened to him ever since he moved out here.

"Hey, she's going to be fine." Robby Ray said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Michael couldn't take his eyes off of her, and he didn't want to leave in the off chance that she might wake up.

"It's just...I feel like I made a mistake in choosing a stranger over here." Michael said. "I know that I should have listened to her, and I should have known that she had feelings for me."

"Well, it's not too late to tell her now." Robby Ray said. Michael gave him a nod, and slowly entered her room.

* * *

Michael just sat there, looking at his friend as she laid there motionless in her bed. Michael just wanted to tell her how he really felt, about her, but he couldn't he just couldn't. Not yet, right away. He figured that he should wait until she woke up to tell her how he really felt about her. Michael took her lifeless hand into his, and just held it. He leaned over, and gave her a light kiss. He let a tear fall down his face, and he closed his eyes, falling asleep. Michael then flashed back to the first day that he met her.

* * *

_Michael felt like a fish out of water. He was in Malibu only a few days at the most, and he already missed his home town of St. Louis. He knew that there wasn't going to be nothing for him here, and he just wanted to head back home._

_Then he met Miley. _

_He remembered that day down to what they were wearing. He was wearing black jeans and his St. Louis Rams jersey, number 13 of course. _**(AN: Guess who that was)** _Miley was wearing white shorts that showed off her legs, and a tank top. Michael was of course, really shy around girls, and such a pretty one at that wasn't going to make him feel any better._

_Melody and Miley became friends, and Michael just kept watching her from afar. He wanted to go and say hi, but being a chicken prevented him from doing that. Miley seemed to sense that he was watching her, and one day, she came over when he was just at home. She came in, and sat with him on his living room couch. They sat there, and talked for a while, mostly about their hometowns, Michael being from Missouri and Miley being from Tennessee. Miley watched as he sat there uncomfortably. Melody told him that he was really shy around girls, and she didn't really see or get why_ _he was like that. She thought that he was kind of cute, of course she didn't tell him that. Melody arrived home and teased them about making out on the couch, which they weren't doing. Miley laughed, and left the home, and from that day forward, Michael came to terms with being in Malibu, especially now that he had a cute friend, and Miley felt the same way._

* * *

Michael woke up, and realized that he had fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable position. He looked back at Miley, and realized that she was asleep peacefully. Michael knew what he had to do, and he gave her another kiss before leaving.

* * *

"Hannah, I have something to tell you." Michael said. Hannah looked at him, and knew immediately what he was going to say.

"I know." Hannah said. "I went by your house, and Melody told me that Miley had been in an accident, and that you went with her to the hospital."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you worry." Michael said.

"Michael, do you love her?" Hannah asked.

"What?" Michael asked as if he didn't hear her clearly.

"Michael, do you love her?" Hannah askedagain.

Michael wasn't able to look her in the face when she asked that, and as soon as she did, Hannah knew the truth.

"Michael, if you love her, then don't be here with me, be with her." Hannah said.

"I'm sorry." Michael said sadly.

"Don't be. Go." Hannah said. Michael gave her a kiss goodbye, and left. Hannah felt happy that she did something good for the both of them.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

Michael and Miley were walking along the beach, looking at the sunset. Miley was still recovering from being hit by the car weeks ago, and Michael was there to help her out with the recovery. Michael wanted to tell her how he really felt about her, but he was debating whether or not this was the right time to tell her. She stopped walking suddenly and took a seat in the sand. Michael sat right next to her, and she turned to face him.

"Michael, I need to know, do you love me?" Miley asked. Michael found himself completely caught off guard at he question. He knew that he should have said yes, but instead he found himself biting his tongue, and not said a word.

Miley took his face in her hands, and looked him in his eyes.

"Miley, I do love you. I have ever since I first saw you." Michael said. "I am sorry about everything that has happened between us."

"Don't worry about it, I love you too." Miley said. Michael leaned in, and kissed her. Miley rolled on top of him, and deepened the kiss, just as the water from the beach crashed into them.

It didn't matter though, they both just laughed and kissed each other again.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
